


Gone from my life. Replaced by a fake

by Seaxereddington



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bullet wound, Character Study, Coma, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mostly Kat relishing the old Al, Pre LBMR, Sad Ending, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: Katrielle lost a brother. Hilda lost a lover. And Alfendi lost himself.Alfendi's DID affects everyone in different ways, as much as Al himself hates that...
Relationships: Alfendi Layton & Hershel Layton, Alfendi Layton & Hilda Pertinax, Alfendi Layton & Katrielle Layton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Katrielle Layton's perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I wish the games went deeper into Alfendi and Katrielle, because they clearly know each other but I want to know when they met each other, and what kind of relationship they had, though I assume it was a siblings bond. But I also want to know more about 'Potty Prof' because we got one case of him and that's it. I wish there was more to go off, because this is. But also I want to know the great secret if Placid Prof, or at least know why he was created. A considerate and kind, even meek (In Hilda's own words) inspector who's nothing like himself.. Where did he come from? He does remind me of Professor Layton, maybe those were his thoughts when getting brainwashed? I'm just so invested and interested, I wish we got more

For as long as she could remember, Alfendi had always had a bit of a snarky, if sometimes violent personality. It was never directed at her or Gran, mostly at anyone who angered him or made fun of Katrielle (they'd come home battered up and maybe crying, while Al would have a scowl and a few bruises here and there, he wasn't much of a fighter, but for her he could do anything, it seemed) and sometimes at their father. The two were a little more distant then her and her Hershel's relationship, but she knew they still loved each other.

He was always obsessed with crimes and murder mysteries, often reenacting them with whatever he could find. Gran had said he had a penchant for chaos, having walked in one day when a body with red over it stopped her in her tracks. She had dropped basket of lovely fruits (that they had been growing in their beautiful garden) and screamed, when Alfendi walked in, crouched over the body (mannequin, she later learned on closer inspection) and hummed, scrutinising with his olive eyes. "It seems the victim has been stabbed", the crimson haired boy concluded before turning to her with a smile, "Were you the only witness?".

Kat giggled at her Gran's unease when retelling the story by her beside, having been unable to deny the little girl an answer for her question about her brother. Katrielle herself was merely 5, so she could barely remember the proper details, but as time went on, she spent more time with her brother and despite the lack of similar appearance, they shared a bond that only two true siblings could have. Hershel was joyous to see them get along, watching with soft eyes along with Rosa. 

Al and her would fight over stupid things, argue over dumber things and fall apart every now and then, both too stubborn to admit their faults (though Alfendi was usually right, he was much older, and Kat simply refused to give her brother the satisfaction of being right). Then there were times where Kat would struggle with something, and Al would come over, commenting snidely on her failed attempts before helping her. He was always sarcastic, rude and straight to the point, but when speaking to her there was a softness that made her smile wider than any ocean.

"Why're you smiling?"

"No reason!"

In the end, the two got along great. Kat loved him and he loved her. They had different views and likes but put them aside for each other, and nothing made their father happier than that. Kat herself loved solving puzzles as much as their father did, but Al (despite possessing the greater mind) was always interested in the murder mysteries that swarmed the news. He always had a shine in his olive eyes as the reporter showcased the victim's corpse and would solve the murder faster than the actual detectives. 

The brown haired girl hated watching those shows, she couldn't really stand them but her brother's fascination never failed to surprise. His quick intuition and smirk would put her on edge, until she realised she'd never be on the receiving end of his twisted smile. Thinking like the criminal, something he did when solving a case. But Alfendi was still a brother, and would only watch what she wanted when they sat in front of the TV together. 

Flora would come by for a while, spending more time with them while they messed around, laughing and smiling. The maroon haired woman sat with their father and Gran, sipping tea (a thing that her and Al often liked doing, mimicking their father as he drank his tea with an amused smile) and talking while they did their own thing. Uncle Luke often came to visit too, always playing with her while being on the receiving end of Alfendi's snark and sarcasm. 

They went anywhere and everywhere together, mini adventures here and there with an over excited Kat and genuinely overjoyed or disgruntled Al. Uncle Luke would always be smiling with dad and Flora would scold Al for always annoying his younger sister. Gran couldn't come due to her old age, and for the first time Kat had cried and hung onto her frail, old legs, begging her to join. She was still too young to understand that she couldn't come, being merely 5 which allowed for Hershel and Flora to pull her away before the curly brown haired toddler broke her Gran's legs. 

She couldn't imagine a life without any of them. She didn't ever want anything to stop, for Luke and Flora to keep coming, for Gran to watch over them and most of all, for their father and Al to always be there. 

Then she turned 10, Alfendi 18 when Luke and her father left. And never came back. They went to solve the mystery behind the relics, and every day she would wait at the door for hours, hope always whispering in her ear that he would open the door with his usual, gentle smile. Every knock or ring would be like punch to the gut, for every time it was not her father or Uncle that stood at the door. Alfendi grew distant from their father and seemed to give up on him returning. Gran wished her to never lose hope, but somewhere along the way she forgot about it as a whole and focused on Flora, Al and her Gran. 

* * *

Al decided to pursue his dream and went over to work at the New Scotland Yard. He went to classes for the Yard, passed and went off to solve many cases. Somedays, Al wouldn't come home and Kat would grow worried. Only for someone from his work drag him home and knock at their door. It would go on for a while until she turned 17. Kat herself had yet to finish school, but she always returned before Al. Living in their own house meant that it was only herself and no one else. No Flora, no Gran.

Only Al and her. Her last night with Al had been cut off the redhead shouted "I finally got!", in the middle of her nap (startling her so bad she fell off the couch... Give me a break Al!)and went over to the phone. She peeked over, attempting to listen when Al shooed her away, a faint smile threatening to pull at his lips. She was sad to know he would leave, Hilda (The name of the woman who would drag him home when he didn't come home for 3 days, and had been in the same class as him) had demanded he give her the phone while he showered. The blonde apologetically relayed brief info on the case before telling reassuring her Al would be safe.

Her brother came out of the shower, dressed in his usual grey suit (something he's been wearing not too long ago), toweling his still damp hair. Kat chuckled, "I don't think you'll need to do that. It's already pouring buckets out there". Al shook his head, a small smile on his face, "Doesn't matter", he snatched the keys from the table before sitting at the entrance and tying his smart shoes up, "Pack your things Kat. You'll be staying at Flora's until I come home."

The blue eyed teen pouted. She wanted to argue, but what choice did she have? Only Gran would be willing to take her in right now, but Al surely didn't want to bother the old woman. She obliged, and during the car ride allowed her eyes to sweep in the wet, grey scenery. Rain pattered on the glass and ground, leaving harsh splatters in their wake. Kat couldn't help but feel the rain and ash clouds were a bad omen. As Al dropped her off, Kat tugged his sleeve, "Al promise me... Promise me you'll come back. Promise you won't leave like dad."

The mere mention of dad had Al's olive eyes ticking, bright yellow shining with something akin to hate before he closed his eyes and sighed. Her brother's wine coloured hair stuck to his face, soaked from the rain as he crouched down slightly and placed a hand on her curly and soft brown locks, "I promise. But promise me you won't cause any trouble". She nodded, "And then, we can go on a trip. Just the two of us, spend time we haven't had lately", he told her. Kat grinned, "Will Hilda be joining us?", she suggested with a raised eyebrow. 

He gave her a smile, soft and confident, the ones he would give her when she had a nightmare or was saddened. A genuine, loving smile. "Wouldn't be much of a sibling trip if she came". The sight of it felt as though rays of sunshine had revealed themselves from the grey curtains of the sky. Katrielle found herself smiling widely as she nodded, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye.

He walked over to his car, hand out in a 'See you' gesture.

* * *

Lessons would pass like a snail climbing up Mount everest. At minimum velocity. Her blue eyes glazed and mind empty, Kat twirled her pencil. The professor spoke but the words went in and out of her mind. Alfendi occupied her brain, blocking out everything. She could only think of him. How lonely he must be in his hospital bed.

Alfendi was shot in the mission. The mission Hilda had promised to keep him safe. The mission Alfendi had promised to return from. Why was her brother so reckless? The news itself had shook her from the core, but never pushed the gathering tears from her eyes. She couldn't focus on anything else, but she couldn't focus on her brother.

Would he even wake up? She visited so many times an yet he was never awake. Only the body of her brother, cold hands that seeped into her warm and smaller ones. Hilda didn't keep her promise. Al didn't keep his promise. He didn't come home. Like dad. Like uncle Luke. She would be alone. They never came back. They always left her. It was always her. She would be alone forever. Her real parents weren't even here. Dad wasn't here. Al wasn't here. Her heart hurt, with every beat that came a spite of hurt would follow. 

Everythung hurt. Her mind, her eyes, her throat. A snap brought her attention back from her reverie. Kat noticed with apathy the broken pencil in her hand, wood splintered and few bits laying in her desk. A tap on the shoulder had her looking to her side, "Are you okay? Do you need a pencil?", the bit besides her asked kindly.. She shook her head with a smile, "No, I'm fine thanks. I was just so bored, I wanted to do anything else that snapping my pencil seemed fun. Thanks for worrying though", she concluded with a grin.

The boy nodded, returning to his note filled book. Katrielle glanced at the ink lines of words with guilt, looking back at her empty pages. She hasn't made a single note, but not a single word of her professor had ye6 to register in her mind. The brunette released a deep breath. 25 minutes remained if the lesson. Possibly the age her brother died- No! Katrielle Layton! Get ahold of yourself.

She shook her head, attempting to focus for the last 25 minutes. The lessons still took forever to end, Kat knew that much, but she didn't remember what had transpired at all, reaching Alfendi being the only occupation in her mind.

Kat sprinted past the students, ignoring any looks sent towards her. She made a beeline for bus, and sat herself in the nearest seat. A window seat, her favourite. She loved resting her head on the glass and simply enjoying the scenery. Yet the bumpy ride would only give her a concussion and today she couldn't even bring herself to enjoy the scenery. A dozen minutes into the ride, Kat realised the bus had stopped moving and was instead stationed in the midst of a traffic jam.

She growled. She didn't have time to spare! The curly haired brunette got off her seat before demanding for the bus driver to open the doors, "Look kid, I can't-".

"I DON'T CARE! I DINT HAVE TIME!", almost everyone watching her, but she didn't care. Like always. Why should someone else's opinion drag her down? The middle aged man sighed and opened the door, grumbling about 'Kids these days...' Kat jumped out and ran faster. She pushed her feet to their limits and forced her legs to move faster than they could. The hospital would be a 5 minute run from the stop.

5 minutes had gone when she nearly collapsed at the hospital entrance. Green hospital, where her brother lay- rest. The nurse noticed her and smiled kindly, "What's wrong? Do you have an emergency-", Kat found it in herself to be guilty for cutting if the young lady, but she couldn't wait anymore, "Not now!", the blue eyes teen ran to her brother's room.

225.

It hurt so much to repeat the pattern of rushing, knowing he wouldn't be awake and only arriving for her fears to be true. She was glad her greatest fear was never confirmed, but she lived with the despair that it may come to life.

Her usual rinse and repeat quest to the hospital was interrupted by a doctor who was speaking to Flora. Gran was here as well, as was Hilda and Justin. The commissioner too... The grok look on her doctor's face said it all. He was gone... Her tears still wouldn't fall. But her throat constricted, she felt as though she was going to cry, whether she wanted to or not.

As she walked over, Kat noticed the tears stained faces of everyone. Hilda had casted her gaze away from the room, handkerchief by her eyes. Justin sat defeated in a chair, looking so small, defenceless and weak (The complete opposite of what he was usually). Commissioner Barton tearfully bowed his head. Flora continued to shed tears, sobs wracking her petite form while Gran cried mournfully.

The doctor noticed Kat, along with Flora, who burst into more tears before attempting to wipe them away. "Kat, promise me you won't freak out", the maroon haired woman asked her in between hiccups. Kat felt her shoulders shake, the revelation sinking like a light lure. She nodded. "He's not dead", she perked up, feeling hope hug her with warmth, "But...", the warmth vanished and replaced itself with cold fear.

Kat entered the room, gulping. Her ocean eyes widened at the sight of her brother, alive and well! Smiling softly-... "Kat?", her brother asked in a gentle tone. A kind and... Warm voice. Who? Who was this? His hair was a paler purple and eyes a softer olive. All finished with a kind aura...

The wears filled her eyes instantly, her wasn't looking away stubbornly. He didn't have a scowl on his face with a hint of a smile. He was yelling for sister earlier. The man before was simply sitting on a bed with a gentle smile. He wasnt her brother. Flora placed a shaking hand in her shoulder, to which she flinched, "He... The incident left Al with DID... I", Kat didn't hear the end of her sentence.

Only the pouding of her heart and roaring of her blood echoed in her eyes. Her breath quickened when the gurgled words formed in her head. _He isn't the same anymore._ The tears fell quickly down her face. Like the dam had finally broken and allowed her pain to rush out she let out loud cries and fell to the floor, body wracking with harsh sobs and cried.

Gran and Flora hugged her desperately, barely holding back their own yells. Hilda sobbed helplessly, whispering apologies to her ghat were only carried so far by the wind. Justin broken gaze moved away from them. The commissioner wiped a tear from his small eyes.

Kat caught a glance at her brother--the stranger in her brother, seeing something like a hurt filled gaze, but it didn't look like him. His hair wasn't as wild, he didn't have a smirk or scowl on his face. He wasn't hugging like a lifeline.

The cerulean eyed student woke up in her brother's bed (He rarely slept there anymore), his familiar scent wafting in the room. Katrielle felt her eyes sting with fresh tears when the apparent mess of a room slowly filled her sight. Cases and papers piled everywhere, pens and pencils next to them in seemingly random order.

She was holding onto a jumper of his, the one she'd gotten with for christmas ( _"Why red?", he asked. She grinned, "Because it matches your hair!". He raised an eyebrow before smirking and ruffling her hair. Al's way of saying thank you. He wouldn't say it any other way to her_...)

The new Al was nice and considerate, always sporting a kind smile and always speaking politely with a tone of gentleness. He was notjung like her brother. Flora seemed to get along with him well, conversing over a cup of tea (Often what her and her father would do if she wasn't playing with them). Gran acted the same way, still giving old, wrinkled smiles to which he'd politely smile back. 

Hilda rarely spoke to him and avoided him at all costs, always busy with work. Kat hadn't seen Justin speak with the new Al. Kat herself could barely stand seeing him. He was nothing like her brother. He was kind when helping her, so much that it didn't feel right. She missed the sarcastic and snide comments ghat often led arguments between them. She missed his loud and boisterous self, rude, confident and self assured. 

Kat let her tears fall once more, hugging the jumper tight.

_You left like like uncle, like dad_

_You lied to me..._


	2. Hilda Pertinax's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad. I made myself really sad. I'm sorry if I made you sad. Hope you're enjoying so far. I feel horrible for making Hilda suffer, but Al probably loved her too, four years ago until Forbodium happened.

Hilda had nothing but contempt towards the student besides her known as Alfendi Layton. With his usual smirk and snark, they competed over any task and argued over any small thing. She was hoping he wouldn't graduate, but Hilda knew his smarts would land him a place for sure. Classes were sometimes unbearable, with Alfendi sticking out like a sore thumb instead of being normal (Then again, she could see the shine of interest and awe, so childlike she thinks, when talking of murder mysteries and solving them faster than most would. And Hilda would admit, she was impressed, though not to his face).

Starting out, the two were like a carriage riding along a rickety road - shaky and unstable. Hilda could barely stand the air of sarcasm, accompanied by snide remarks and his rude and blunt personality. As much as he couldn't stand her high posture, stubborn mind. Justin, being a senior to the both of them, often played mediator between the two. With a amused smirk, he would watch Alfendi insult Hilda with a sharp tongue while the latter deflected or returned the words to the former. Then, the burly man would step in when Hilda would attempt to draw her gun on him.

They were sent on occasional cases together. Hilda graduated top of the class, but Alfendi was not far behind. His mind was rivalled by almost no one. Solving crimes upon just seeing them and always forcing the killer to own up completely. He would destroy their alibis like a tractor running through a field of flowers, and thoroughly investigate every piece of evidence there was.

Hilda thought he was too rash and rude, scaring the suspects out of their skins when he yelled. But his way of solving crime proved to be genius, and came in handy for almost every murder they came upon (Except a certain jigsaw puzzle killer, but that would come to be resolved, even if they lost an important person that day). She also thoroughly hated the fact that he would call her 'Dear Hilda', unable to tell whether he meant it or not. It left her with mixed emotions running like a train wreck on broken platforms. And Hilda didn't like rocky trains so much. 

Still, being honest with herself meant she would face the fact that despite her ever growing annoyance and hate towards Al was only a cover she'd deluded herself into thinking. She had already grown fond of him as he had with her, the banter between them simply being their way of communication (mostly Al's). 

Maybe that was why Forbodium castle had her heart beating painfully quick. Sweat building up and falling alongside the rain that drenched her clothes completely and hid her tears (Ones that hinted to her that she felt more for him). She rushed around the place, mentally berating Al for his stupid, reckless tendencies. _Why couldn't he just listen to them for once!? Why did he have to be the hero to every case?! That idiot!_ Thunder rumbled around her, startling her already frail mind. The commissioner, her and Justin searched frantically for Al, shouting and yelling for him, even if the strong wind that howled in her ears carried their voices away. 

Hilda searched and searched every nook and cranny of the central tower. Before long she'd reached the rooftop, when a gunshot accompanied by Justin's loud and desperate voice alerted her to the slit window, "Al don't shoot!". Upon closer, she thought she could see Makepeace clutching his midriff in _agony? Was it the right side? Had Al shot him?_ The questions formed a hazy image of the crimson haired inspector aiming a gun at a pained Makepeace, a desperate answer she yearned to know and believed to be true. She left the tower in a hurry, slamming into the wall as her legs pushed her forwards and down the stairs. 

_Al! Please don't!_ Hilda begged and prayed to any god that could hear her, tears threatening to form behind her eyes of sky blue. She sprinted to the west tower, having barely reached the bottom when two more shots rang in the storm. Adrenaline pumped in her arteries and veins, pushing up along the painstakingly long stairs. The small, petite and white haired form of the commissioner finally broke down the door, and the two together rushed up last flight of stairs. Hilda's heart jumped with joy at the prospect of seeing ASl, but dropped to the stone cold floor at the sight of him and Makepeace.

Or rather, the pools of blood forming around them, the two in question laying unconscious or dead. She choked back her fear in favour or checking a pulse, and blew out the shakiest sigh of relief. They quickly called for an ambulance and rushed the Detective away. Hilda gave one last glance at Makepeace, fearing the worst, _You didn't kill him, did you Al?_

* * *

She waited a month. A month at the hospital, visiting Al (the man she loved, but still hadn't told him so. She needed to do so) everyday, watching Kat hold his unmoving and chilled hand with blank eyes - Tears were begging release behind her pools of soft blue, but Kat seemed unable to grant that - and Flora sit at Al's otherwise, sobbing into his chest that was covered in layers of layers of gauze.

Justin always visited alone, much to her dismay. She wished to visit with him, unable to even cast her eyes towards the crimson haired detective alone, but the burlier man would refused her politely before leaving. She sighed and sat outside, waiting a few hours before returning home. Everyday, Hilda would return with little and dwindling hope to see Al up and scowling, or smirking. Snarking out a few sarcastic comments and arguing with anyone who dared. Trying to hide his love for his sister and look as mean as possible, when in reality they all knew he was a softy to her. 

The blonde dared open the door that led to his resting form, only to shut it with tears in her eyes and leave immediately. She worked tirelessly with the others to gather evidence and firm the picture, yet only a horrible conclusion emerged. Alfendi Layton was responsible for the murder of Keelan Makepeace. She didn't believe it, even with everything in her mind and everyone around telling her it was, she couldn't. Alfendi only wanted to put down criminals in prison, not kill them. 

The day he woke, Hilda knew what a heartbreak felt like. His olive coloured eyes were soft, missing its usual shine. She didn't know whether it was an illusion, but his hair seeme much tamer and a wine purple instead of the crimson red her eyes had searched for. He wasn't scowling or disgruntled, but instead relaxed and calm. This wasn't Alfendi Layton. Not the Alfendi Layton she knew...

He spoke so assuredly, polite and kind, confidently claiming with little to no remorse, "I killed Keelan Makepeace... I think. Yes", Hilda was more than sure she felt her own heart shatter, as much as Kat's and Flora's. Her hands shook, she gritted her teeth and held back her tears. Kat ran past her, through the door with tears flowing down her wide and despairing eyes. Flora broek down further into Rosa's shoulder, the old woman pleading to god for this to be a simple nightmare.

Before she could think, Hilda had lunged forward and grabbed Al- Alfendi (Part of her wanted to believe he was still there)by the shoulders, "Why!? Why did you kill him!? Where's your usual sarcasm!? Why are you so different?", Alfendi grabbed her hands gently and pulled them away, giving her a soft smile (It wasn't the same. It didn't belong on _his_ face), "I am Alfendi Layton. And I killed him for self defence."

That must have been the last straw, because the next Hilda remembered was arriving at Forbodium castle with the only hope of proving Al- Alfendi innocent. She searched and searched, looking for any light to guide her, to prove her and everyone else, most of all Alfendi, wrong. 

Nothing ever shone her way. Hilda resolved to working over wasting time on a hopeless case...

She let her tears fall on the last journey away from the castle, now knowing Alfendi Layton was gone, having killed someone along the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know the relationship between Alfendi and Layton. I swear we've never seen them meet. I think all we know is that the original Alfendi is a little hostile to his father, but still apparently loves him? I'm honestly assuming, please don't bash me. But also, I do believe the age gap between Katrielle and Alfendi is 8 years? That's what I've written it as.


	3. Alfendi Layton's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Layton wasn't actually here at this time, he was frozen... Oof, he didn't even know his son was in a coma and developed DID. But I like to think That Al's alternate personality was created by his possible desire to be like his father. They are similar Placid and Hershel. But also please Know that technically this is mostly resolved by the end of the game, since Alfendi is cleared and his old self starts to return a bit. If anything, they seem to be in pretty good harmony.

Looking back to see Katrielle's smile, Alfendi was slightly deterred. On the one, he wanted to be there for his siterm but on the other, he had a duty to fulfill. Makepeace had to be caught. 

Alfendi chased after the man, from the west floor to the roof. Preparing his gun as he stepped out, torrent of rain and freezing wind biting into his exposed skin. The inspector didn't have a second to think when pain blossomed in his chest. He collapsed to the floor, gasping for air, sight going dark at the edges. The blood pooled around him, leaving the warmth of his blood tingling on his skin. The last things remembered were Makepeace's smile and Justin's shout.

_"Al! Don't shoot!"_

* * *

He first woke up to darkness, a quiet and chilling whisper echoing in said darkness. He couldn't hear it at first, only a jumble of words passing through his ears. Alfendi stood up and looked around, feeling his nerves creep up. It was dark, there was nothing. Yet he could see himself clearly. His mind was hazy, blurry, fogged. He couldn't think straight for a while, simply staring blankly at the darkness. The words continued to chant mumbles of jumbled words, until finally a word reached his ear.

 _"Makepeace.."_ , it whispered. Alfendi suddenly perked, "Where am I?! Who are you?! Where is Makepeace?!". His shouts echoed loud, forever travelling in the abyss of black before him. " _You shot Makepeace_ ". The crimson haired detective clutched his head, "No! I did not!", he groaned, trying to force the memories o, to remember what had happened. Makepeace stood in front of him, holding his midriff _(_ _He was faking it, to catch Justin and Hilda off_ _guard. Alfendi practically knew how Makepeace worked by now)_. 

Gun trained with a smirk on his face. Al had not time before the pale and zombie looking like man pulled the trigger, and the scene faded. The whispers were gone. Al stood in the darkness again, alone. He felt an ache in his heart, felt so lonely in the abyss. With nothing but himself, the DCI found himself walking in said blackness, mind trained on the memory ( _Makepeace shot him. Not him, he never did. And he never would)_. 

Alfendi slowly realised the scenery around him changed, to a familiar house. Alfendi's baby self was crying in the crib. He walked over and stared at the child's crying form. A man wearing a black jacket over an orange jumper, accompanied by a black top hat jogged over. Alfendi recognised him to be his father, who had disappeared when he was 18, and Kat only 10. He felt a flare of anger at the sight of his old man, walking over in resentment before yelling, "Where were you huh?! All those years!"

It's then that Alfendi realises his father wasn't real. His attempts to grab his shoulder are halted when his hands phased through him and went transparent. Just like a ghost. He let out a short intake of breath, simply watching Hershel coo at the infant now in his hands, gently rocking him with a kind smile, "Don't worry Alfendi. I'm here. I'll always be here", Hershel continued to tell the child, who quietened to the smallest snores. Alfendi felt his heart twist, a scowl forming on his lips, "... Yeah right. You weren't there for me, for Kat and Flora. You left all responsibility to me..."

And yet, true to his father's words, Hershel gently placed the child back in his crib and sat in the chair besides him. Idly humming, rocking the child's bed every so often. He went to reach for his father when the scene before him vanished. He panicked. No, he wanted his father to be there! He wanted to say something, he-

 _"It was raining heavily, you were chasing Makepeace to the roof",_ said imagery formed around him. But instead, Alfendi could see himself arrive and point his gun. That wasn't- that didn't happen... Makepeace shot him first! _"You shot him in the left side of his midriff",_ his- Not Al's gun fired a bullet into the criminal's side. His hair was a more purple colour, more wine and than crimson. 

"NO!", Alfendi screamed into the darkness that appeared around him again. He refused to believe that! That was utter nonsense, Alfendi himself had no recollection after the first bullet,m but he was positive, even more so than knowing Keelan was behind the Jigsaw murders, that he didn't shoot or kill the man. _So what were these?_ A voice questioned in his head, calm and collected (Almost like his father). "Utter lies, that's what!", she yelled back in response. 

The voice didn't answer. He was left alone, pondering what had even happened. Alfendi's mind drifted back to his father's when the scenery started to change again, this time of a young Luke and Emmy accompanying the professor through a small, misty town. He watched as they went on solved the mystery behind the giant spector (Something he could have figured if he had enough evidence, Al quietly grumbled to himself. An yet, he couldn't help but watch his father and Uncle solve the problems, especially the 10 year old Luke). 

He reached for his father again once the three settle down, but the scenery vanished again in place for the wretched voice. _"It was self defence. You shot Makepeace after cornering him. You ignored my call, and you and Makepeace shot each other. Makepeace died, but you survived"._ A splitting pain started to form in his head. "I DID NOT!", Alfendi continued to protest, falling to the floor when his knees gave way. He quivered, groaning when the (fabricated) scene played out before him. Over and over. Like a broken record player. 

His mind felt hazy again, words zoning in and out, some registering while others passed with no purpose. Another voice, one that sounded like him asked again, _Really? But I just saw myself shoot him._ Al looked up, desperately searching for the owners of the voices. He growled lowly, letting out shivering breaths, "I swear, when I find you two, I cut your tongues out myself! I'd rather carve my ears off than hear nonsensical drivel!", the crimson haired DCI clamps his ears shut, but it did little to solace the constant voice repeating lies and lies. 

_"You shot Makepeace in self defence. But you were angry."_

He did not! He was not!

_And yet, it certainly seemed as though I did shoot him._

Alfendi found himself growling at a copy of him, who had a calm look on his face. His hair was much more tamed, a softer, more wine like purple instead of its usual crimson. His eyes were softer, still the same olive but void of its shine, the one he possessed. "Like you would know. Who are you?", he demanded, patience drawing thin. 

The fake copy before smiled placidly, "Why, I'm Alfendi Layton". Al baulked, _What!? Outrageous!_ Not only was the fake claiming to have shot Makepeace, he claimed to be him! "Enough of this! Stop dawdling and tell me the truth!", the fake before him remained calm and collected even faced with Al's temper, that disgustingly placid smile still on his face. "But I just have."

Just Al was about to snap, the whispers dissolved along with their scenery, and he was left in darkness with the fake him. The wine haired version of himself disappeared, leaving hm in the darkness. Alfendi thought hard, attempting to reform his memories of Forbodium castle. Yet he came up with blanks. He sighed, the sudden weight of loneliness crushing him. He wanted nothing more to see his sisters again, whether he was arguing with Flora or teasing Kat. Despite his apparent dislike towards him, Alfendi wanted nothing but his father's embrace again, to wrap his arms around him and hold tightly.

Alfendi knew he was admired his father, no matter how many times he screamed or shouted at Hershel. He had always wanted to be like him, a man who smart and perceptive, kind and generous, and most of all, never let anything hold him back. A gentleman. Nothing like Alfendi himself. Alfendi was selfish, rude, sarcastic and snapped easily. He left the past bring him down.

More memories of his father's journeys flashed by him, and Alfendi watched the scenery with as much appreciation as he could. The fake besides him watched with him, seemingly intrigued. The more he learned of Hershel, the more he realised what a selfish brat Alfendi had been, screaming at their father for leaving him behind, when he was busy svaung so many people. Something Alfendi himself had wanted to do along with exploring murders and the minds of criminals.

His father had still supported his unconventional ways of solving crimes, despite how crazy it made him seem. Alfendi hadn't supported their father acting out his interests and dreams. How many times had he said 'I hate you!'? _Too many._ How many times had he said 'I love you'? _Not enough times._

Not to Kat, not to Flora, not to Uncle Like. Not to his father. Not to Hilda. Not to anyone, really.

Hilda... He still hadn't said the words he'd been meaning to since a few weeks now. He still hasn't had the chance to convey his love. To properly tell her and then kiss her on the lips. After their stupid argument over anything, in restaurants or at the yard. He never told her. 

The scenes vanished, leaving him relishing their beauty in darkness. Leaving him to ponder his own life choices. To ponder everything. Did he choose wrong? Had he made every incorrect turn on his way here? _No... But I certainly made some regrettable choices._

He wanted to see his father again. To hug his sisters and to solve a puzzle with Uncle Luke.

Alfendi was crying. The tears slipped from his bright and shining olive eyes. "Oh dear", the fake him observed. He furiously wiped them away, taking deep, shuddering breaths. 

Why couldn't he be more like Hershel Layton? A gentleman who liked solving puzzles and wouldn't hesitate to save someone in need. Kind, despite all his losses. A part of had always wanted to be such a perfect figure. Polite, smiling and considerate. 

Alfendi's train of thought was cut off by a splitting pain in his skull, as though a screw had been jabbed through and into his brain, with great force too. Forbodium Castle appeared again. The rain was strong and harsh, wind howling around him. He could feel the raindrops on his cold and chilling skin, shivers running and up his spine. 

In the grey suit he wore, gun trained on an injured Makepeace who clutched his bleeding midriff. The pale man himself had his gun aimed on Alfendi. 

"Don't shoot Al! Stand down!" 

He pulled the trigger. As Makepeace shot. The fake him watched in shock, but seemed to accept it all. What utter nonsense. He never shot... Him. He'd never do that, Alfendi wouldn't go that far. Sure he had a sharp tongue, but that were mostly due to his short temper and attempt to trip up his suspects. Some were annoying and deserved it. 

"I really did shoot him", the fake him murmured. _No!_ Alfendi couldn't find his voice. What was this memory? It didn't feel right, yet it fit? No... What? What was... 

All of a sudden, there was a wall separating him to the other person. Alfendi placed his hands on the... Nothingness before him. An invisible wall. It was cold. 

"Al!", voices of relief overloaded his ears. He watched as he awoke, in his own body but trapped. It didn't feel right. Where was he? The hospital room was bright, but _his eyes_ didn't hurt. Everyone was crying around him. Justin, Hilda, the commissioner. Kat and Flora.

His father wasn't here... Bummer, but the man was busy. Al coujdnt find it in himself to hate the fact anymore. Because he could only feel the guilt of years, he'd been ignoring. His father had come to terms that Alfendi was the type to be angry over allowing himself to be upset. Because it was easier. But he never rose to him, simply allowing his son to shout until there was no fight left. 

Alfendi used to think that was the worst, but that was his father being a good father. Even if he failed other times. 

Hilda, he qanted nothing more to say the words. Flora, she'd probably strangle him with a bone crushing hug. Kat would too. They were cheering when the imagery of joy was shattered, "I killed Makepeace... I think, yes. I shot him." 

That wasn't him. That wasn't true. He didn't remember, but that wasn't true. He didn't-

"Al, what? What are you saying?", Hilda's voice trembled as much as the wind had that day. Justin's face was... Unreadable. The commissioner froze and Flora's tears fell again. "I shot Makepeace", _the fake him (It was the fake copy of himself. A pathetic version of himself that oddly reminded him of his father)_ said. 

No he didn't! Why couldn't he speak!? Why couldn't be do anything?! The previous aura of joy was shattered like glass, as the realisation came upon them. Al wasn't the same. This wasn't Al... 

Hilda attempted to bring him out, re responded but she didn't hear. _No... Don't go.. I still haven't said-_

Kat cried. She cried and yelled and screamed when she saw and heard the fake him. He couldn't move a hand to hold her. He coujdnt move his mouth and snark a sarcastic response like usual. The fake him watched in growing confusion as everyone around him broke down. 

Alfendi felt the tears threaten to fall. He didn't kill Makepeace, but they believed him. The fake him. The wall, it was in his way! He banged on it and screamed. Nothing happened. Other than the pain in his head. And chest. The bullet wound. 

Alfendi wasn't in his body anymore. He didn't control it. He wasn't himself. He was a prisoner. With a fake occupying what was once him... 

The tears fell from his eyes, hands shaking. He fell to the floor, sobs wracking his body 

_Alfendi didn't cry. But he did today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Hershel's and Alfendi's minds are connected, I haven't completely finished all the games and haven't watched LMJ so I don't know everything, but all I can say is that Professor Layton was probably subconsciously thinking of the people he treasured the most. And while he does so of Alfendi, in his weak state of mind he reciprocates and ends up seeing what's in Hershel's mind. And when Hershel isn't thinking about him, Justin is there to fill the blanks and form the new personality. But also I read this really good fic that actually looks at Justin's side of things, of him attempting to brainwash Al while he was comatose, and of all the people who loved him visiting. It really makes Justin seem human and it's beautiful, I almost cried. While Al suffered within himself, Justin suffered from his own cowardice. And he gave him four years later.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether Hilda and Alfendi were former lovers, and by the 'Potty Prof's' words it does sound like it. But then agaub, they could have just been really close, having been in the same classes. And it's heavily hinted but Al does call Lucy "My dear Lucy" or something a few times, so... Who knows? Maybe it's just a thing he does? Like his weird like for criminals.  
> I was also on the verge if crying when writing this couldn't help it... I'm sorry


End file.
